Little Clown
by halfbloodwicked03
Summary: As a bystander, the scene made absolutely no sense at all. And that was how she wanted it to be. Welcome to the streets of Barcelona filled with madness, hate and ecstasy. Or so you believe.


She looked nearly perfect as she stepped outside the huge, comfortable black minivan and out on the rainy streets. Nearly.

Her eyes were red from sobbing and small lines of tears ran down her soft cheeks and washed away the makeup. Apart from her crying appearance, she looked neatly and well groomed. Her dark, nearly mahogany-coloured hair was tuck away in a high bun, only leaving a few curls out for display. Her eyes were a yellow kind of brown, catlike, a thing the black eyeliner only made even more obvious. Her cheeks were pale, but her lips were twisted in a wicked kind of grin. The scene made absolutely no sense as a bystander.

And that was how she wanted it to be.

She couldn´t care less for the rain, as she closed the door behind her and left the car without taking a second glance back. She really couldn´t get far enough away from that man. That man and his stupid games. Almost childish, no more than childish they were dangerous and with no real content. How could he expect her to take part of that monstrous madness of his?

The streetlights made everything look dark and grim, yet beautiful like a shining ball lost in the underworld. Surrounded by nothing than fearful characters and complete terrifying loneliness. A man´s eyes devoured her and she couldn´t help but shivering a bit. She felt dirty.

In a moment, she stopped and buttoned the black trench coat of hers. Tucked the scarf red as wine down under the opening of the same coat and took a deep breath. She could survive this, yes. However, she wasn´t so sure about whether she actually _would_ survive it.

"I´m pathetic."

Her voice was clear, but weak and somewhat cold. As frost on a winter morning. Another man´s voice interrupted her destructive thoughts.

"Sorry miss, but you shouldn´t be out in this weather. You´re only going to get a cold!"

His voice was nice, crisp yet soft as honey. A terrible comparison but true. He even looked a bit like honey, or well... a bear, she noted, when she turned around and faced the man without a face.

Black curly hair, dark brown eyes, a tanned skin and a few days of stubble. He smelled of coffee, musk and spices and... Something else? It reminded her terribly of a place in her dreams. A place she would never enter but never leave either. It made her shiver once more in fear. Nevertheless, he looked nice and she was tired, so she tried to set up a nice smile and ignore the dry out tears.

With a slow, passionless voice she spoke.

"Oh. Well, thanks for the warning, but you don´t need to worry, I´ll be fine," she said.

She didn´t sound convincing at all. He looked at her doubtful.

"Sure?"

No answer only the sound of rain and cars keeping them apart.

"I mean, it´s not like you don´t like fine, you look great actually... it´s just that you look at bit... uhm..." he continued." Are you really okay?"

"Are you trying to pick me up or something?"

His cheeks turned pink, what made him look like a sweet teddy.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to..."

"Then goodbye."

It surprised her that she could be this composed. She just wanted to scream, cry, and shake in fear, not speak with a stranger in the street. She turned around and made herself up to leave, when he suddenly gripped her arm. He made her no choice but to stay. He was excessively strong.

"At least let me invite you on a cup of coffee!" he said.

She knew there was something up with that coffee odor of his. He was possibly another coffee addict.

"I don´t drink coffee."

"Oh... right," he said.

PLEASE. LET. ME. GO. She feared that she wouldn´t be able to escape the grasp, if she didn´t ran soon.

It seemed like he didn´t notice how she felt.

"Then I´ll treat you a cup of tea and a donut."

She actually had a secret obsession with donuts. Especially the ones with pink icing and multicoloured sprinkles with tutti-frutti taste.

Better now than never.

She sighted.

"Fine, just this time."

Something major was soon going to happen and as she left with the new acquaintance of hers, she knew this was not just another coincidence.

Someone really was trying to lead her to insanity.

Lead her to the death of those around her.

Was it him? She wasn´t so sure about it anymore.


End file.
